


antebellum

by pinksarchives



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, concubine jennie, historical setting, jensoo, queen jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: Jennie aims to live her life peacefully as one of the king's concubines but who would've thought that one night the empress, whose beauty surpasses that of the moon, would enter her bedroom asking for something that would eventually cause her life.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	antebellum

**Author's Note:**

> antebellum  
> (adjective) before a war
> 
> concubine jennie and empress jisoo!!! i would really love a historical drama of them with this plot lol hope u enjoy this! if u see any grammatical error/typo, please just breathe and pretend u didn't see it lol

Despite the intricate and colorful compositions of the different hair ornaments that were decorated religiously to signify her status as the only noble consort of the East palace, getting rid of those accessories is Jennie’s most favorite part of the day.

Two of her attendants are carefully unloading the attached _gache_ on her head that weighs almost as heavy as her own body. This additional false hair makes Jennie’s neck suffer every night. 

It’s been a year since the king took her as a concubine after her family sells her in order to pay their family’s debt but Jennie still couldn’t fathom the need of wearing another layer of hair when she possesses the healthiest and most gorgeous hair that’s as black as coal.

When the entire hair accessories were meticulously disposed of and one of her attendants started to comb her hair, the curtain of Jennie’s eyes shut down on their own as if the most satisfying lullaby was being played inside her room.

However, before she could even wander off into the dream realm, the hand combing her hair put to a halt.

“Bow down your heads and make way for Her Majesty.” A voice outside her room roared, interrupting everyone’s movement.

The crisp sound of hanboks reaching the floor echoes as vivid as thunderstorms. 

Everyone, even the attendants of the noble consort who owns the East wing palace, bows down their heads and remain motionless like they’re nothing but dead bodies.

Being the youngest concubine of the king, Jennie was quick to process everything. Even though a series of questions is running inside her head on why Her Majesty is visiting her palace, she hurriedly opens her eyes and mimics everyone’s position.

In the entire kingdom, no one is allowed to stare at the queen aside from the king himself unless the queen or king would say so.

Her Majesty.

Jennie’s innards are tumbling inside her stomach. Why would the queen visit her late at night? She heard rumors about the king’s concubines fighting each other in order to win the king’s favor but she never heard a rumor about the queen causing amok herself, because she _doesn’t_ need to.

The 516th queen of Joseon dynasty, Her Majesty Kim Jisoo, is said to be the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom. Her ravishing beauty surpasses the beauty of the moon. Legend has it that the queen had to wear a red thin veil to cover her beauty to avoid offending the dazzling lakes, the brightest sun, and all the women who would lay their eyes on her.

She’s a figure that could start and end wars within a flick of her fingers. 

Jennie maintains her bowing position until a pair of shoes made of the golden fabric appears in front of her face.

A flashing red and thin robe made of the most expensive satin touches the marbled floor as graceful as the wind.

“It is my greatest honor that Her Majesty makes her way to grace the East wing palace of her wonderful presence. Pray that Her Majesty would forgive our humble abode.” Jennie says.

Moonlight slid in through the crack between the thick curtains casting the haunting posture of the queen. Through the shadows, Jennie could see how Her Majesty snaps her slender fingers.

In one swift movement, the entire room which was originally filled with attendants clothed in green robes was emptied. Jennie couldn’t help but gulp. 

Did she offend the king? Was the king dissatisfied with her skills? Is this her last night of being one good bed higher than a slave?

“I apologize if His Majesty couldn’t come to your palace.” Her Majesty said, sounding not apologetic at all.

“I understand that His Majesty has a lot of responsibilities to do as the head of the kingdom. He has an entire harem to dote and attend to, I am the youngest among his concubines and the farthest from the main palace. I earnestly understand.”

Truthfully, Jennie loves the idea of the king not visiting her palace. Even though she’s the youngest and may also rank as one of the top ten most beautiful noble consorts to enter the harem, the competition between a hundred concubines is not easy. Jennie is one of those noble consorts who’s content with having a decent palace and few attendants. 

She’s no longer aiming for the king’s favor because she doesn’t need power or anything. She used to live having nothing but scars from her abusive parents, being able to wear robes that cost more than her life is already Jennie’s nirvana.

“Do you know your duty as a concubine?” Her Majesty asks.

“To satisfy the king.” 

It must only be Jennie’s own imagination but she heard a soft chuckle escaping from Her Majesty’s lips.

“The head of literary arts said you are the smartest woman to enter the harem.” Her Majesty remarks, after a long while she walks toward the golden chair that belongs to the lady of the house and takes a seat. “Therefore, you must also know that the king and queen are considered as a single entity.”

Jennie’s eyes twitch. What does the queen mean? Everything seems so sudden and foggy in Jennie’s mind. Everything doesn’t make sense. 

Jennie couldn’t help but raise her head in an attempt to cast a curious look at Her Majesty but before she could even raise her head fully, Her Majesty raised her barefoot that was white as snow and shove it in front of Jennie’s face.

“Then you must also satisfy me.” Her Majesty Kim Jisoo’s voice came out like a whisper and it didn’t fail to send shivers to Jennie’s spine.

“Her Majesty, pray you may forgive this ignorant consort for I fail to fully grasp Her Majesty’s words. How should I…” Jennie’s voice cracks, “satisfy you?”

Even though her head hung low and a red veil covers the queen’s face from her nose down to her chin, Jennie could still feel a smirk drawn on Her Majesty’s face. 

“Lick my foot.” The words were spoken abruptly that Jennie has no time to breathe.

She hates power but she also values her life and offending the queen is the easiest way to death. She doesn’t want her last breath to end without her trying. 

Speechless, she leans forward to the exposed foot in front of her face, she starts licking the thumb finger, it’s slender and beautiful that Jennie didn’t find it as gross as she imagines.

“Am I too ugly that you couldn’t spare me a glance?” Her Majesty asks, sounding annoyed.

“No! Her Majesty’s beauty is beyond this world. I don’t deserve to cast a glance to the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom.” Jennie speaks so fast she’s afraid she might choke.

But she knew she didn’t lie. Even Her Majesty’s thumb finger looks prettier than half of the woman in the entire kingdom.

“Then look at me while you’re licking my foot.”

Jennie’s entire body froze. Since she’s wearing her sleeping robe, the wind coming from the window is making her shiver more.

But despite her body opposing the thought, she found herself leaning in more until her pink tongue started leaving traces of saliva on the foot of the queen. Jennie raises her head to meet the queen’s tantalizing gaze. 

The myths about the queen’s beauty aren’t only for the sake of books but they’re indeed true! Jennie could only see Her Majesty’s eyes due to the red veil but she’s already captivated by those eyes.

Clothed in her flashing red sleeping robe and hair decorated with golden hair ornaments that only a queen would wear, the queen sits with one foot raised. She welcomes Jennie’s gaze with her own. Unyielding. As if she’s challenging Jennie to continue, to go beyond what she’s being asked to do.

She gulps one more time before obediently licking the milky skin to perform her duty as a concubine, to satisfy the king and his queen. 

“Go higher.” The queen commands, her voice sounding a little softer compared to her composed self earlier.

“Yes, your majesty.”

Jennie continues her work by licking Jisoo’s foot until she goes beyond the knee. Her tongue makes Her Majesty’s bare legs so wet as if she’s licking the sweetest dessert in the banquet. Jennie pauses for a second when she reaches the naked thigh exposed to her. 

She took another glance at the queen before diving into the inner area that belongs to the king only.

A whimper escaped from the woman covered in a red veil and it sent an indescribable sensation to Jennie. 

“Pray your majesty to forgive this servant but I couldn’t let your other thigh unattended.” Jennie wants to choke on her own words but before she could even cry of embarrassment for the words she didn’t know she was capable of saying, Her Majesty raised her own robe and exposed her other thigh like she’s presenting Jennie a gift to ravish on.

“Do anything you could think of to satisfy me.” 

It was all that Jennie needed to hear to drive herself to insanity. She continues to dive into the inner parts. Her tongue swims freely until she reaches the moist area that smells like the fresh flowers that just started to bloom during spring.

Without tearing her eyes off the queen, Jennie carefully used her hands to spread Her Majesty’s legs wider to give herself more access to what paradise tastes like.

“Ah.”

Hearing the most beautiful woman she ever laid her eyes on, cry because of satisfaction gives Jennie infinite courage to continue.

She devours the hidden treasure of the kingdom’s most beautiful woman like there’s no tomorrow. Jennie knows the consequences of doing against the favor of the king. And no king is willing to share the taste of his beloved empress.

The impeccable robes of tranquil green and crimson red that were hemmed by the most expensive fabrics scattered freely on the marbled floor. The undergarments that belong to the finest women in the kingdom lay unattended below the bed. 

Two naked bodies shared a passionate affair that both of them never thought they needed. It was the most beautiful night they ever spent since they entered the palace.

Kissing the lips of the previously covered face of Her Majesty feels like tasting heaven and if this is the cause that Jennie would lose her life, she would never regret it.

“Jisoo…” Her Majesty says absentmindedly while Jennie’s busy sucking her exposed neck. “Call me Jisoo.”

Jennie pauses and when their gazes met, she couldn’t help but smile. Their eyes were twinkling like the stars in the sky.

“Jisoo. Jisoo. Jisoo.” As if she’s a newborn baby who learns to say her first word, Jennie smiles sheepishly while muttering the other’s name.

“What?” Jisoo, the queen, pondered, flashing an amused smile that could cause the moon to lose its radiance. 

“You’re more beautiful than the moon.”

Red tinted lips smile widely, her tone satisfied. “And your smile is brighter than that of the sun.”

Jennie couldn’t help but envelope her slender arms to the woman lying naked on her vast bed.

The moonlight starts to flicker, the sun is about to rise to welcome a new day.

A queen and a concubine meet for the first time while the sky is in a darker shade of twilight.

Now, Jennie and Jisoo need to say their farewells to each other before the first appearance of light in the sky.

But they both knew that their lives aren’t as easy as the sky shifting from dusk to dawn. 

“Do you know what is the consequence of taking away something that belongs to the king?” Jisoo asks while her head is lying comfortably on top of Jennie’s naked chest.

“Death.” Said Jennie.

Jisoo moves her body to meet Jennie’s gaze.

“Then are you willing to die for me?”

Just by looking at the ethereal beauty in front of her, Jennie affirms with a single, “Yes.”

What could she possibly be afraid of? She had already tasted nirvana.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! comments/suggestions/reactions would be highly appreciated! sorry if it took me months to come up with a new jensoo au
> 
> trivia: the previous title was "from dusk to dawn" bc this is my first au where i finished the entire fic first before coming up with a title. i usually have a title set before i write a fic but i saw the word antebellum which sounds appropriate to the plot. it means, 'before a war', it explains their love story that takes place before war happens. 
> 
> this is a one shot so the ending is really up to u uwuuuu. 
> 
> xoxo,  
> lai
> 
> talk to me @ [pinksarchives](http://twitter.com/pinksarchives)


End file.
